YJ: Birds of Prey
by lightsabove
Summary: sequel to BLUEBIRD;; Artemis, Dinah, Barbara, and Skye create a new, all women team of superheros called the Birds of Prey. Batman disappears, leaving Dick to secretly be Batman, and two old friends come back from the dead. Relationships will be tested - will they be able to make it through the disasters that are coming their way? Artemis/Wally, Barbara/Jason, Dick/OC, more
1. Chapter 00

My husband and I discussed the idea of me writing a sequel to Bluebird, and here it is! It's more focused on the females of the YJ team, as well as Dick, Skye, Batman, and the re-emergence of once dead characters we all want to be brought back! My husband and I both are writing this, although I'm doing the typing. He knows the little details that I don't about the DC world.

As always, review, favorite, or follow!

* * *

 _ **Almost one year after the ending of Bluebird**_

 **November 2nd - 15:45**

 **Keystone City**

 _Artemis Crock_

She looked at her mother's old costume, buried deep in the closet that used to hold all of Paula Crock's clothes. Artemis missed her mother, no matter the complicated relationship they had. It had been three weeks since she died. Artemis swallowed over the thickness in her throat, crouching in the dark room, fingering the purple outfit. Tears threatened to fall, but Artemis took a deep breath and held them back. Blowing out a slow breath, she stood and turned to the bed. The bedroom of the tiny apartment her mother had was empty all for some furniture. The bed had three boxes on it, all filled with clothing, jewelry, and any other odds and ends her mother had left. A knock on the bedroom door made her wipe her eyes quickly before it opened.

"Need any help, sweetheart?" Mary West said gently as she stuck her head into the doorway. She didn't open the door all the way. Artemis smiled sadly toward the woman, overwhelmed with emotion. The Wests had taken her in after her mother had died, although they had become incredibly close after Wally's disappearance a few years ago. Mary and Rudy had let her cope in her own way, then brought her to her mother's apartment to finally gather her things.

"No, I've got it." Artemis stuffed her mother's old costume into the last box and folded the flaps. These would be going to a charity collecting clothing for the holidays for those in need. The costume wouldn't make any difference being included. Rudy pushed open the door behind his wife, holding up a tape older to close the box efficiently.

"I'm sure you'll need this," he said with a large smile. Artemis appreciated the upbeat attitude he'd been displaying to keep her spirits up, but it didn't help her sadness dissipate. Rudy was the type of father she never had, always supportive and comforting. Mary was a tough woman, always there to talk to when Artemis needed a shoulder to cry on after Wally had disappeared.

"Oh, yeah," she replied absently. Rudy walked into the room, held out the dispenser. Artemis took it, quickly closing the box tightly before sitting the tape beside it. Her signature blonde hair had been cut short recently, just to her shoulders. The dark sweater and jeans she wore were faded, having been around for a long while. Her snow boots were relatively new, though, a gift from Rudy and Mary on her 25th birthday.

"Do you need more time?" Mary asked, waiting patiently just inside the door. They both looked at Artemis with sympathetic eyes.

"No… I've had enough time. I need to start the process of moving forward in my life." The two older adults looked at each other, knowing Artemis meant much more than just the loss of her mother. Taking a deep breath, Artemis looked at the two who had become sort of her parents over the years. "I don't want you to think that I don't care about Wally anymore, but…"

"We don't. We would never think that. It's been four years… Wally would want you to move on, to be happy," Mary insisted, tears in her eyes. Rudy didn't say anything as he put an arm around his wife's waist. The look on his face told Artemis he was in agreement with Mary.

"Good," Artemis murmured, looking to the bed with the boxes filled with memories. "I am going to be happy, and I'm going to move on. I'm… finally okay with this."

As the three of them put the boxes into the back of the West's SUV, Artemis thought back to the call she had gotten a few days ago. Barbara had called on her to rethink her path.

* * *

 **November 2nd - 16:30**

 **Washington D.C. - The Clock Tower**

 _Barbara Gordon_

Still getting used to the wheelchair, Barbara Gordon stuck out her tongue as she maneuvered the contraption through the doorway of the elevator, then rolled herself into the large training area, where various workout equipment, dummies, and weapons were neatly organized around the room. Skye Lovett and Dinah Lance were running on treadmills beside each other, both in tank tops and shorts for exercising. They had been going since before Barbara had gone downstairs and across the street for a slice of pie at Pinnacle Cafe. Rolling up to a large table, she looked over the data that was scrawled across three large computer screens. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she raised her eyebrows.

"Skye, you need to watch your breathing. Dinah, you're causing too much stress in her thighs. Relax a bit more." Even though half of her body didn't work as she wanted it to, her mind and eyes were still razor sharp. After the incident with Joker… well, it was time for her to step up and get back to her calling.

With a final gasp, the two women on the treadmills slowed down, gradually stopping before grabbing bottles of water to gulp down. Barbara watched with a proud smile on her face as the two strolled toward her. Dinah sat down on a chair, and Skye put her hands on her hips as she stood next to Barbara, looking over her shoulder at the data.

"How are you feeling, Barb?"

"Me? You've been running for so long I could go across the street and back!"

"Have you heard from Artemis?" Dinah asked, taking another drink from her water bottle. Barbara's phone rang.

"As a matter of fact… Artemis, how did today go?" Barbara answered the call, knowing what her friend had planned for today. "I'm going to put you on speaker - Skye and Dinah are here."

"Hey guys. Today went.. better than I expected."

"I'm glad," Dinah answered.

"Have you thought about our proposal?" Skye asked, pulling her blue hair into a ponytail. It had gotten long, passing her shoulders by an inch.

"Yeah. And I think… I think it's time I move forward. I'll join you."

"Yes!" Skye pumped her fist in the air, then winced. "Ow. My whole body hurts. I'm going to sit down." Instead of sitting, she moved to a mat along the side of the room and fell onto her back, arms and legs spread out.

"As for moving forward, I take it you aren't talking just about your hero career," Dinah asked gently, her psychology degree starting to show through.

"No. I talked to Ruby and Mary and…" The three women heard Artemis hesitate. "And I'm ready. I've accepted that Wally isn't coming back." Artemis's breath caught in her throat. "I think I'm ready to try to have a relationship again."

The three women looked at each other.

"I think this is great news," Barbara replied. "This means you'll be moving to D.C, right?"

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon." The call disconnected.

"This.. is actually happening." Skye grinned at the ceiling, still lying spread eagle on the mat. Barbara started to save the data from Dinah and Skye running, making sure to also put it on a backup, just in case. "The Birds of Prey are forming!"

"I still don't think you're ready to start a life of masks and saving the world," Barbara quipped. Dinah let a small smile come over her lips, used to hearing this now from Barbara. "Also, are you sure you don't want to tell Dick? I don't know if he'd appreciate you in this position."

"I don't need Dick's permission to do what I want. And Dinah is the best trainer I've had."

"The only one you've had," Dinah added. "How are things with you and Dick anyway?"

Skye was silent for a moment. Barbara and Dinah watched the girl on the mat in silence, wondering if that meant it was going badly.

"He's gone a lot, but I knew that would happen. I worry about him..."

"I understand, Skye, believe me." Barbara had dated the man for a long while. "But he will always want to keep you safe."

"Which is why I need this training. I'm in love with someone who has people who want him gone. I need to be able to protect myself when he's gone. Plus… I'm my own person. I'm not just Dick Grayson's girlfriend."

Barbara sighed, not wanting to get into an argument. She understood Skye completely - which is why they were where they were. After Barbara was paralyzed, she had needed space to do her own thing, to get her confidence back. Dinah had left the league after a complicated break up from Oliver. Artemis had just lost her mother, and was just now getting over the loss of her soulmate, Wally West. Skye was seeking inclusion among her superhero friends, along with her own identity.

The Birds of Prey were a new start for all of them.


	2. Chapter 01

_I feel I should worn of a character death in this - not a main YJ character, but the character's death will effect the story later on. As always, review, favorite, follow! :)_

* * *

 **November 4th - 10:20**

 **Washington D.C. - The Clock Tower**

 _Dinah Lance_

Dinah thought Barbara was overly worried about Skye joining the already established heros that had gathered to form the Birds of Prey. The young woman was determined, intelligent, and had a goal in mind. Skye wasn't doing this irrationally, which is something Dinah was sure some of the new team couldn't say. Skye didn't have any kind of objective other than helping people, which was refreshing when the rest of them had some sort of personal vendetta that had lead to them donning masks.

"Are you sure you don't want to pick a weapon as part of your persona?" she asked Skye as they stretched before a practice session in mixed martial arts. Skye had been training the last two weeks with Dinah, and it was time to step it up a bit. Dinah put her hair up and put on her usual gloves. She had put on her Canary outfit to make it more real when fighting.

"Not at the moment, I don't want a weapon. I want to be able to handle myself in hand to hand combat." Rolling her shoulders, Skye stood straight and lifted her chin. She was a few inches over five feet and had leaned out over the past several months. Although she had an hourglass figure, Skye had been able to maneuver flawlessly with a little training and a lot of bruises. Today she as wearing the usual black tanktop and bright blue running shorts. Skye had decided to fight barefoot today.

Artemis was on the other side of the room in a simple t-shirt and yoga pants assemble, taking shots at extremely tiny targets dancing in the air with her newly acquired bow, a gift from Oliver for joining the group. Dinah still wasn't happy he had butt into their business, but even she knew it was a nice gift. The fact that she and Oliver weren't in a relationship anymore didn't mean he couldn't give a gift to one of his proteges and Dinah's new teammate.

If only he had been as honest and giving toward her, it would be different. All Dinah asked was a little bit of truthfulness, but Oliver had decided it was best to keep her in the dark. She felt the familiar anger coming forward, but Dinah knew she had to push it back to get back to what she was doing now. Pushing the man out of her thoughts, Dinah followed Skye to the mat where they would practice.

"I'm going to be a little tougher on you - you've been doing well so far, but don't expect me to stop if you fall."

"Bring it on," Skye said with a grin and a glint in her eye.

Just as she was about to through out the first punch, Dinah's phone started ringing. She ignored it, thinking it was Oliver trying to apologize once again, but then Barbara called out her name. Frowning, the three women in the middle of the room turned toward Barbara, her voice full of sadness.

"Jay Garrick has passed away."

Dinah sucked in a breath, feeling a pressure in her chest. The original Flash, her mother's colleague and friend. She felt her previous energy drain out of her, tears forming. Blinking them away, she straightened, knowing the other women in the room probably weren't as close to Jay as she had been.

"We should pay our respects."

* * *

 **November 6th - 10:20**

 **Keystone City - Veterans' Cemetery**

 _Skye Lovett_

Holding Dick's hand, Skye stood with the group of people she had grown close to in the past year. It was chilly, the wind blowing enough to have the attendees zip up their coats and rub their hands together to keep warm. The sky was bright, though, with a few cloud and a bright sun. The Wests and Allens stood in the front of the crowd, half-circled around the smooth wooden coffin where Jay Garrick rested. Earlier, Skye and Dick had paid their respects in the chapel. Jay looked relaxed. The news had gotten around fast, along with the knowledge that he had passed peacefully in his sleep in the home of Barry and Iris.

"We need to talk after," Dick murmured quietly as words were being said before Jay would be placed into the grave. He was dressed in dark slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. An expensive black jacket was zipped up halfway up his torso. Skye had almost matched with him dark skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a dark red silk blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a dark jacket that almost matched Dick's was zipped all the way up to her chin.

"Is something wrong?" Skye turned and looked up at Dick, whose face was straight ahead. He looked sad, and Skye wanted to make him feel better. Of course, a friend and mentor had passed away.

"Maybe, but we should talk about this later." Dick squeezed her hand. Skye turned her attention back to the front, where the main family was saying their final goodbyes. Had he found out about her training? Obviously, her body was a little different with the working out, but that could be explained by exercising and eating right. Chewing on her lip, Skye allowed Dick to pull her lightly into the line right behind Bart Allen. The kid was not a kid anymore, being 17 and almost out of highschool. Skye noticed he looked lost, and she could understand.

"Bart," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his green eyes shining with tears.

"Thanks for coming, Skye, Dick," he murmured. "I spent a lot of time with the old speedster, but others knew him longer than I did. Still hurts, though…"

"He'll always be remembered as the hero and friend he was," Dick replied with certainty. Bart took a deep breath and nodded in agreement with Dick's words. He turned back toward the coffin, taking a step forward at his turn.

When it was Skye's turned, Dick had already said his final words and moved to speak with Barry, Iris, and Bart. She tilted her head, looking down at the wrinkled face of a legend. She hadn't known him long, and hadn't spent a long time with him, but Skye understood the level of importance this man had with the Justice League and it's history.

"I hope you find peace in the afterlife," Skye murmured to him. She stepped to the side, allowing others to say words. Glancing behind her as she walked toward Dick, she saw Dinah with a tear running down her cheek. Her face was relatively calm. Skye didn't know the background between them two, but it was obvious Dinah had cared greatly for Jay Garrick. She'd have to ask Dick later.

Skye and Dick stayed for another few moments to speak with others who had come to pay their respects: Clark, Oliver, Megan, Connor, Tim, Cassie, and many more. Skye recognized many of them as fellow heroes, while others were family and friends who didn't know of the secret life many of these people led. It was still baffling how these two worlds collided and were still able to work together.

As Dick drove, Skye looked out the window and wondered at the silence between them. It had been almost two months since they had seen one another, and even longer since they had been intimate. Something was wrong, but Skye didn't know if it was his knowledge of what she had been doing, or if it was something else.

"Dick?" she finally asked.

"Yes?" He reached over and took her hand, which calmed her nerves a bit. He wasn't angry enough to _not_ hold her hand, that was good.

"You said we had to talk. I'm getting a bit worried."

"Bat-Bruce is gone," Dick said softly, keeping his eyes on the road. He squeezed Skye's hand then put both hands on the wheel. "He's been gone for about three weeks. No one knows except a few people in the league: Clark, Diana, John, and Hal."

"What?" Skye didn't know what to say. "Wait, how do the others not know? There had been League meetings and missions in the past three weeks - Diana was just gone for three days with Superman and… Batman?"

Dick squirmed in silence, paying more attention to the road than before.

"Dick… do you know what's going on?"

"Er… maybe? Well, not where the hell Bruce is, but…"

"Then who was in the Batman suit with Diana?"

Dick turned from the freeway onto the road that lead to the expensive hotel they were staying in. Skye let him think in silence as they pulled into the parking area and got out. Dick allowed the valet to take over the car, and then took Skye's hand as they walked inside the building.

"Dick, what's going on?" Skye pulled him back from the elevator button before he could press it. "Who is in the batman suit?"

"Me," he answered, turning fully to look down at her. "I've been playing Batman for the last three weeks."

"What?" Skye blinked, not sure she was understanding completely. "You've been Batman _and_ Nightwing for three weeks?"

"Yes."

"That's why you haven't texted me in so long, or seen me."

"Yes."

"I… why didn't you tell me?" She hit him in his arm, suddenly angry. "I've been sick with worry, about you being hurt, you not wanting me anymore, and you've been playing dress up even more so?" Skye hit him again in the arm, then angry bashed the elevator button with her fist.

"Not wanting you… why did you even think that?" Dick sounded completely confused, but Skye didn't answer. She crossed her arms and glared at the elevator door, hoping it was getting her angry signals to open quickly.

As soon as they opened she stomped inside and pressed the third floor. Dick went to step inside, but she held up her hand.

"You stay there, I'm too pissed at you to be near you." Skye glared at him, hoping he'd be caught in the flames of anger that burned in her. Dick's mouth fell open, sputtering as the elevator door closed between them. As the metal box moved upward, Skye growled and put her forehead to the wall.

No wondered he looked so exhausted! What had he been getting himself into? Was he going on League missions, or looking for Batman? How the hell didn't she know these answers? And why was he telling her _now_? Something was happening out there that only a few people connected to the League knew about.

She wondered of Dinah or Barbara knew anything about this. As Skye began to pack her things, as they were leaving this afternoon, Dick came into the room.

"Please don't take this personally, it has nothing to do with you and me." He came and put his arms around Skye's waist. He had taken off his jacket, and his body was warm against hers. It calmed her only slightly.

"I could have… helped…" she muttered, still angry but starting to understand the reasoning. She sighed and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. His cheek rested against her forehead, and she closed her eyes.

"And that is another thing we need to talk about." Dick's voice went from pleading to firm with that comment. Skye knew what this was about, now. He pulled away from her. Skye turned around to face him as the topic was brought up. "There is no way I'm letting you join up with the girls and their new _team_."

"The Birds of Prey."

"Skye, what are you _doing_?" Dick put his hands around her once more and pulled her close, their fronts pressed tightly together. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You have no experience. At all."

"I have a teacher. She seems to think I'm doing pretty damn well, along with Artemis and Barbara."

"Things are more complicated than it seems, Skye. It's not just Batman disappearing it's…" Dick stopped and sighed, looking over her face.

"Tell me."

"An old colleague may be back from the dead. There are whispers from… certain places."

"Wally?" Skye sucked in a breath hopefully.

"No, as much as I wish that was true. I haven't talked about him. He was… one of the team way back before Tim joined."

"There… was something before Tim? After you?"

"His name was… is Jason."


	3. Chapter 02

_If you'd like photos of Skye's costume as bluebird, it is the main photo for the story. I don't explain it too well here. As always, review, favorite, and follow! One of the old Robins is back at the end of this chapter… hint to keep you reading ;)_

* * *

 **November 10th - 20:05**

 **Washington D.C. - The Clock Tower**

 _Barbara Gordon_

"I'm not a child, I'm a twenty five year old woman who has been training with Black Canary and Batgirl for over two months, along with Tigress for the last week. I'm _ready_ to go out, to do something!"

Barbara shook her head, not backing down. She pulled herself from behind the desk and moved her chair around to sit directly in front of Skye, who had her hands on her hips and a frustrated look in her blue eyes. Dinah and Artemis kept to their places across the room, silently studying the situation. Barbara had to take a moment to think about what Skye had said - _Batgirl_ \- before being able to move on. The change in persona was still in progress for her.

"One, I'm not Batgirl anymore. Two, it's only been a couple of months. All of us trained for so much longer than that before we even got out into the world to observe a mission!"

"You were _children_. I am not a child. I can hold my own - I was close to knocking Dinah down earlier today!"

"One almost is not a reason to take an unnecessary risk!" Barbara narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin in determination. The wheelchair didn't do a think to her stubborn streak. "You are _not_ going out yet. End of discussion."

"But…"

Barbara moved back to her large desk and ignored Skye's attempt at bringing it back around. She saw Skye look back at her other teammates with a hopeful look, but Barbara knew they would both be on her side.

"I'm sorry, Skye, I agree with Barb on this. You need a little more combat training before going out. You're reactive movements need to be a little faster in my opinion." Dinah looked at her apologetically. "You're almost there, though. I'm impressed by our workout today."

"Actually, I think I'm with Skye on this one." Artemis stepped forward.

"What?" Dinah and Barbara both said at the same time.

"Really?" Skye commented, surprise in her voice. Artemis put hand on Skye's shoulder.

"I'm not Tigress anymore. I've decided to take the name and persona of Huntress, and I think it's a new start for myself as well as a new start for Skye. We may have more experience than her, but Skye is older, smarter, and doesn't have some personal agenda to deal with as we did when we started. It's different for her." Artemis nodded toward Skye.

"Still…" Dinah started, then stopped.

"Different, sure, but she is still not at the point she needs to be at," Barbara responded, baffled by Artemis's decision to stand with Skye's point of view. Why would they put such an amatuer at risk like this? "Dinah has said her reflexes need to be worked on some more."

"A reconnaissance mission is just what she needs," a voice echoed through the room. The four turned toward the entrance, alert, but then relaxed when they saw a familiar face. Dark hair was pulled up, but her hero outfit was still the same. Zatanna Zatara was a year older, with a darker light in her eye. The four women knew she had left the League six months ago on her own business involving her father, but hadn't been able to keep in contact.

"Z, what are you doing here?" Artemis grinned, the first grin Barbara had seen in a long time on her face, and rushed to her old friend. They hugged tightly while Barbara rolled over, followed by Dinah and Skye.

"I need help, and it looks like I can help you as well." The smile on Zatanna's face was friendly, but something was off. "I need to gather intelligence on the League."

"What do you mean _intelligence_?" Barbara asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow. Z was only a year older than Barbara, and had also dated Dick Grayson, which was one of the factors that had brought them close. Now, though, Barbara watched her old friend with scrutiny.

"I think they have a means of bringing my father back. I need to know what they're hiding from me."

"We aren't really connected with the Justice League anymore," Dinah replied gently, as if she knew what Barbara was thinking. The two looked at one another, while Artemis and Skye looked excited at the prospect.

"Why would they hide that from you?" Skye asked, a frown on her face. Skye was the newest member of the family formed by the League and the Team, which meant she didn't know exactly what had happened in the past. It had been a long time since Zatanna's father, Zatara, had willingly given his body over to Dr. Fate.

"Because they think he's dead and gone," Zatanna replied with confidence. She narrowed her dark eyes and pressed her lips together. "All this time, and they have never _once_ tried to bring him back to me. _At all_. I miss my father. I _need_ my father. I am not letting Dr. Fate keep him!"

Skye looked at the other three women in the room questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Zatanna, I really am, but there is nothing the League can do." Dinah moved to stand next to her old trainee from the Team. She put her hands on Zatanna's shoulders to comfort her. "The decision was mutual, between Dr. Fate and Zatara. It's a contract that can only be broken between the two of them, along with someone else magically powerful enough to take on the helmet."

"No, they _know_ what can be done. I need to talk to my father. He'd never want to stay away from me this long." Zatanna shrugged of Dinah's hand with a glare. The training room fell silent, the anger in Z's voice making the room uncomfortable.

"Dr. Fate won't let you speak with your father, even though his body is the one that the helmet is using," Skye said. It sounded like she was trying to get the issue straight. Zatanna nodded and looked at Skye with a more hopeful expression.

"Exactly. If I can speak with my father, then I can get him back. The League knows of a way to do this, I'm positive! I just need to have leverage to _make_ them do it."

"Z, I don't think this - " Barbara started.

"If all you want to do is speak with your father, then I'll help. It can't be too much to ask when he gave his body to save the world." Skye stepped next to Zatanna and grinned, taking the girl's hand. "As long as we don't tell Dick, he's already upset about this whole thing."

"If Skye goes, then I need to go to watch over her," Artemis added, moving to lean on Skye's shoulder with her arm.

"Have you _asked_ the members?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, but they refuse to tell me how to speak with him."

"I doubt they would lie to you."

"They did, and I'm going to prove it."

* * *

 **November 12th - 14:15**

 **Watch Tower**

 _Skye Lovett_

Skye was allowed to teleport with Artemis and Zatanna to the watchtower, which was apparently something that rarely happened. As she appeared in the entrance area of the large space satellite, Skye suddenly wondered if Dick was here as Batman. Her stomach clenched, but she hid it well. No need to worry the others. She had been invited, along with Artemis, as a representative of the new Birds of Prey team. This, along with Zatanna coming as an escort, was a good way for the three of them to get information that may not be available by just observation. Using Skye as a new springboard, they were hoping the League members might open up to her more so than Artemis and Zatanna.

Skye had decided to wear her costume as Bluebird. She had taken the clothing from Dinah's stash of old costumes, with Artemis's fashion suggestions to build with. Simply, it was a mask, a corset top, tight black pants, and boots. On one hand was a glove with solid knuckles, and the other had a sleeve covering the lower part of her arm. That accessory was just cute, nothing important. Instead of weapons, Skye had decided, completely, she would be dependant on her own body. She also had a necessary utility belt around her waist. Her main color was blue, obviously with her name.

With her head lifted high, Skye stood between Artemis and Zatanna as she walked into the meeting room filled with the League members on the tower at this time. Skye knew the members masked identities as soon as she stepped into the room: Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Doctor Fate. It seemed the other members were off on their own business. Skye remembered hearing about Aquaman and Kaldur staying down in Atlantis to deal with hometown issues, so to speak.

Skye knew the personal identities of all in the room, which was both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. She was a new hero in the mix, not just Nightwing's civilian girlfriend. Artemis had a grin on her face as she looked out at the familiar faces, while Zatanna kept her face even, though her eyes were almost cold.

"So you've finally settle on a costume," Wonder Woman quipped with a smile and nodding in approval.

"You dug around Canary's old stuff, didn't you?" Green Arrow asked, eyeing her over. Skye didn't know the details of Dinah and Oliver's break-up, but she knew Dinah wasn't ready to talk about it. It must have been emotional.

"Yes," was all Skye replied to him.

"Welcome, Bluebird," Superman said professionally. "As much as we are still wary about Black Canary leaving, we do support your new team and their mission." Green Arrow squirmed in his seat, but no one looked at him.

"Zatanna, it's been awhile. How are you doing?" Hawkwoman asked politely.

"I have some things I have to figure out, but I'm here to escort Huntress and Bluebird into the tower, as my old information still allows me to come aboard."

"You are always welcome here," Wonder Woman insisted. Zatanna didn't answer.

"Where is Batman?" Skye asked, trying to sound casual. Wonder Woman and Superman both raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen him in a while, that's all."

"You know how he is, always doing things on his own," Green Lantern shrugged, waving it off easily. "The Bat never really liked playing with the team unless it's needed."

"We have agreed to this meeting as a symbolic way of accepting the Birds of Prey as allies in protecting the world. As we have discussed before, the Birds of Prey team will work only in Washington D.C. and it's nearby cities." Dr. Fate didn't look at Zatanna, moving forward into the meaning of the meeting.

"We would also like to be on call if there is any need for us outside of the D.C. area," Huntress added, stepping forward.

"You've taken on the Huntress mantel, have you?" Flash asked.

"Yes. A new beginning, for myself and my teammates."

"I think that is a good idea," Hawkman interjected, moving back to the professional comment before. "Having extra sets of eyes and hands when there are worldwide crises will be a positive help."

Suddenly, a beeping came from Huntress and Skye both. Everyone watched curiously as the two youngest in the room took out their communicators and looked at the message. It was from Barbara.

"Red Hood is on the premises. I need you back NOW."


	4. Chapter 03

_A review or two have mentioned how Skye is pretty cliche in this. I would agree - have those guest commenters read the first part? If so, you get a better understanding of her. If not, Skye isn't the main focus, so I suppose that could be a positive, right?_

 _I also want to point out that this is four years after the show ended, so the date would be 2020. It's important for the story surrounding Wally._

 _As always, review, favorite, and follow!_

* * *

 _While Artemis, Zatanna, and Skye are in the watchtower..._

 **November 12th - 14:15**

 **Clock Tower**

 _Barbara Gordon_

She was not happy with the decision, but there was nothing Barbara could do. Dinah had changed her mind and sided with the others, leaving Barbara to huff and mumble as they suited up and left. Dinah left as well, keeping silent as to where she was going. Barbara had a feeling it had to do with the issue she had with Oliver, but there was no way she was going to bring it up until Dinah was ready. It was too fresh, which Barbara could understand. Her incident was still fresh in her mind, still giving her nightmares to deal with.

Instead of remembering those, Barbara turned her attention to upgrading the software of the communicators the Birds of Prey would use. They were the usual in outward appearance. but the range needed to be stretched a little further to be to her liking. It was easy enough, although they would need to be tests before actually used on a mission. Suddenly, beeping came from a screen to the right of her. Frowning, Barbara pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at the screen. Her body froze, her eyes widening.

 _No. It can't be._

A familiar face was grinning up at the hidden camera over the entrance, hands on his hips and a motorcycle sitting behind him. On the seat was a red helmet. Brown leather jacket, tight black shirt, brown pants that could hold god knows what kind of weapons, and combat boots. Gulping, Barbara felt light headed. He was supposed to be _dead_ , buried in the Wayne family cemetery. Shaking her head, Barbara pressed a button near the screen to speak with the man waiting for her. Her voice hopefully sounded perturbed to him.

"Why?" It was all she could muster. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be dead, not smirking into the camera. The last time Barbara had seen him was before he was taken, just after the night they had spent together. Who knows what would have happened if he had still be there in the morning with their relationship.

"Why? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Barbie? Let me in, let's catch up!" On the screen, he looked bored and crossed his arms. "I can come in myself, but I thought I'd be nice and give you the chance to let me in."

"What do you want? You're…" Barbara stopped, not wanting to say that word when he was standing right _there_. She didn't know what to do with this new information. All she could think of to do was pull out her phone and texted her team quickly. She also texted Nightwing and Batman to tell them the news.

"It's a long story. Let me in, and I'll tell you." He looked cocky, confident, and grown up.

"I can't, Jason. It's different now."

"Different? You mean that night didn't mean anything to you?"

* * *

 **November 12th - 14:20**

 **Watchtower**

 _Artemis Crock_

Skye looked confused, not completely knowing the name. The League, though, murmured to each other. Artemis ignored them and faced her teammate.

"We need to get back to Barbara. Who knows what the crazy guy will do to her." Skye nodded. Zatanna followed as they turned their heels and ran to the exit. They passed Red Robin and Wonder Girl, looking confused. Artemis quickly was reminded that both of them had became League members recently. She needed to congratulate them eventually.

"Who is the Red Hood?" Skye asked as they stepped through the transporter. As soon as all three of the women were back on Earth, Artemis turned her attention to Zatanna. Z looked as concerned as Artemis, but Skye was still as confused as ever.

"Can you get us back to the clocktower faster than a car?" Zatanna nodded.

"Are you going to explain to me why this is such a big deal?" Skye asked looking between the two of them. Artemis prepared herself for teleportation again, which was a little rough right after having done it from the watchtower a few moments ago.

"Jason Todd. Used to be a Robin, after Dick, but now has turned into a mercenary, a killer for hire. Bad blood between him and the other members of the batfamily." Artemis raised an eyebrow as Skye looked thoughtfully at her. "Dick recently told me he had suspicions. Now we know."

"Ah, Dick mentioned Jason the last time I saw him. He must know -" Skye was interrupted.

"Gather close," Zatanna instructed. She raised her arms and started to chant. "Rewot kcolc eht ot!"

Artemis felt a familiar buzzing sensation as they teleported quickly into the clock tower. Her head was swirling, but she managed to keep from falling over. Skye looked a little green in the face, though. Zatanna put her hands on Skye's shoulders.

"Sorry, it can get a bit rough if you teleport soon after doing it before."

"I can feel that."

"Thank God you guys got here before I let him inside." Barbara looked emotionally exhausted. Her red hair was falling over her shoulders, ruffled from her hands running through it. Artemis felt sympathetic toward her old friend. Barbara had a complicated relationship with this guy. Artemis had worked with him a little bit almost seven years ago. He hadn't been on the team too long before he had gone missing.

"He's waiting at the door? The way you spoke, it seems he would have just walked right in." Skye stood straight, her face back to the normal color, and peeked at the screen.

"He's pressing your buttons, Barbara," Zatanna murmured, narrowing her eyes as she stood next to Skye. "I need to focus on my father, and this guy shows up. Fantastic."

* * *

 **November 12th - 14:20**

 **Skye's Apartment in Washington D.C.**

 _Dick Grayson_

Nightwing

 _Is Skye there with you?_

Oracle

 _Yes, she just arrived. Zatanna and Artemis are here, too._

Nightwing

 _Have Z teleport me there, it'll be faster. Don't let him in._

Oracle

 _I don't think I can do anything to keep him out if he wants to come in._

Nightwing

 _He's not the old Jason, you know that._

Dick growled at his phone and resisted the urge to call Skye. It wasn't only Barb he was worried about, but all the people in that clock tower. Skye had never met Jason, but the others had. They knew his strengths and weaknesses of the old days, but now that he was back from the dead, no one had all the details. Even him, who had been following whispers of Jason being alive for the last three weeks. Between secretly being Batman and being Nightwing, Dick had focused a third of his attention on getting as much information as he could about the Red Hood.

He felt a change in the air as his friend and ex-girlfriend appeared in the middle of Skye's apartment. Tall and curvy, Zatanna put her hands on her hips as she smirked toward him. She was in her usual costume. Dick had always enjoyed the look.

"Let's go," he commanded, stepping toward her.

"Are you and Skye living together?" she asked nonchalantly. Zatanna looked around curiously.

"We need to go Z."

"I mean, she's sweet and all, but maybe a bit too… _innocent_ for you and your personality." Z laughed as she put her arm through his.

"What do you mean by that?" Dick asked, frowning. Zatanna just laughed and teleported them back to the clocktower. Dick would have to finish the conversation later.

Dick had saved five minutes that way, but his stomach was still rolling with anxiety as he looked at the screen where Jason was looking at his watch boredly. He couldn't believe Jason was really there. Turning, he saw Skye in her Bluebird costume for the first time. Dick said a silent thank you for the perfectly fitting clothing before hurrying to her and wrapping her into tight hug.

"I'm fine," she laughed, although nervousness could be heard in the sound. The situation was unknown. Dick kissed her temple before moving back toward the screen.

"He's been standing there for a good five minutes," Barbara muttered, her lips pressed together tightly. Dick knew of the _thing_ between Barb and Jason, but he didn't know the true extent, and he was partially glad he didn't. Although, it would be helpful now, as the information could help him determine what to do.

"I assume Dick has now entered the building. What's up?" Jason suddenly spoke, giving a two finger salute toward the camera. He held up his gloved hands and turned around slowly. "I'm mostly unarmed. I just want to catch up with old friends. Also, I have some information on our old mentor."

Dick saw a couple knives attached to Jason's torso, but no gun handles or other potential weapons. Even so, Jason could have any kinds of weapons on him that weren't in view. Gritting his teeth, he nodded to Barbara.

"Is he talking about Batman?" Skye asked quietly, looking directly at Dick. Artemis, Zatanna, and Barbara looked at him with concern as well.

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll help find him."

"What do you mean, find him?" Barbara shouted, anger apparent. She squeezed the arms of her chair so hard her knuckles turned red. "What the hell is happening, Dick?"

"Just let him in, Barb." He couldn't look her in the eye. Instead, he turned to Skye, allowing her sympathetic gaze to calm his nerves. Moving to her side, he waited for Jason to come up the elevator and appear in the doorway. He put an arm around her waist and tucked her into his side.

* * *

 **November 12th - 14:20**

 **North Pole**

 _Wally West_

His body was weak and his mind was fuzzy. Wally's eyes were open, but everything was a blur. His legs were painfully sore, barely able to move. His arms, as well. A migraine pulsed through his head. After a moment, he realized he was cold. Really _really_ cold. Where the hell was he? He tried to call out Artemis's name, but nothing came from his throat. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was running with the other speedsters. After that, his mind seemed blank. Suddenly, he felt his stomach roll. Wally forced himself to roll over to the side and started to retch. Nothing came out, but his body didn't accept that.

Gasping, he finally finished and realized he was staring down at snow. The wind was howling and it was completely dark. Where was he? Shuddering, Wally tried to sit up. His body didn't respond. Wally did his best to recall the events, to get an idea of what his situation might be, but his mind was empty. No memories of after running with the Flash and Impulse came forward. _Food_. He needed food, something to get some life back into his body.

"A-artemis…" he murmured, moving onto his hands and knees. Wally groaned, closing his eyes and shuddering. The cold was now getting to him, icy wind stinging the bottom of his face behind the mask. He focused on his breathing as he touched a finger to his ear. "Anyone there?" His voice sounded so soft that _he_ could barely understand his words. No one responded.


	5. Chapter 04

_This takes place as the Birds of Prey - minus Dinah - is dealing with Jason. Thanks for the positive feedback! I was rewatching YJ Season 2, and I realize I've kind of erased some of the storylines that were never finished - and I won't be finishing them. I feel a little bad, but here is a new plot that brings back our favorite characters!_

 _As always, review, favorite, and follow. I hope this doesn't get too confusing with the different events happening at the same time._

* * *

 **November 12th - 14:25**

 **Star City**

 _Dinah Lance_

It had been a few months since their argument, which had immediately led to her leaving the League and Star City. Dinah knew Oliver had only done what was he thought was the best for everyone, but a secret like that was something she _needed_ to know. She had to find out from Barry! Pressing her lips together to keep from letting the anger through with words, she straightened her leather jacket and knocked on the door. Today she wasn't Black Canary - she was Dinah Lance, ex-girlfriend of Oliver Queen. Simple black skinny jeans, black boots, and a dark shirt was comfortable enough to not be noticed. Her blonde hair was braided over her shoulder. Okay, so she had spent a few more minutes than necessary on her make-up.

Oliver opened the door, wearing civilian clothing although his shirt was the bright green his suit tended to be. He seemed surprised, and Dinah smirked up at him. He was as handsome as ever, and Dinah was suddenly glad she had started to forgive him.

"Ah, Dinah, I didn't… I'm glad you're… Come in." Oliver cleared his throat and gestured for him to enter his home, which was a modest one story home that was tiny compared to the old family mansion he used to have. Without a word, Dinah nodded and stepped inside. She was greeted by the sight of a woman Oliver's age and a young boy, around the age of ten. Dinah swallowed, not wanting to take out her issues with Oliver on the woman and child.

The woman stood with a cautious smile. The boy looked up curiously from the book he was reading on the couch. He glanced at his mother, who gave him a reassuring nod. He glanced at Dinah once more curiously, then went back to his book. It was a book a bit thicker than an average ten year old would read.

"Hello, you must be Dinah. I heard Oliver greet you…" the woman answered politely. Her soft brown hair was pulled back into a clean ponytail. She looked like a mother, Dinah thought, with black jeans, a plain shirt, and an opened sweater.

"Dinah, this is Sandra Hawke and .. Connor." Oliver cleared his throat again, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "Connor, Sandra, this is Dinah Lance."

"Hello," Dinah greeted politely. Honestly, though, she didn't know how to handle this situation as much as Oliver did. The reasons leading to their breakup was in the room right now. "I… was hoping to speak with Oliver, but I see he has company - "

"No! No, problem. We were just leaving. It was nice to meet you," Sandra replied, gesturing to Connor. The boy stood and put his book into his red backpack. After pulling his arms through the straps, he strolled up to Dinah.

"Oliver told me about you. He said you had pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair. He was right," Connor said with a grin.

"Oh, he did?" Dinah liked the sound of that. She wondered if Connor knew Oliver was his father or just that he was a friend of his mother's. That question would be asked as soon as they could talk.

"Yeah. Are we still going to go bowling next week?" Connor turned his attention to Oliver, who was stroking his goatee nervously. It seemed the boy had decided to handle the tension in the room with ignorance.

"Absolutely," he replied with a grin that matched Connor's. Dinah waited patiently a few feet away from the others as they said their goodbyes. She watched the interaction between Sandra and Oliver carefully, not feeling at all guilty for studying their connection. As soon as the door closed, Oliver turned toward her with a big grin.

"No, don't do that," Dinah said immediately, holding her hands up and taking a step back. Oliver's grin fell and he stayed where he was with a sigh.

"But you're here, that means you don't hate me as much, right?"

"Ollie, I don't _hate_ you. I am just furious over the secret you kept."

"I found out only six months ago myself. It happened before we were together, Dinah."

"But you kept your son a secret for four months. From me, your best friend and lover. I'm not angry about when it happened, we weren't together. This is about you hiding an important part of you from me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promised Sandra that I would keep Connor safe, and that included not having anyone know he's my son. "

"I get it…" Dinah sighed with frustration and crossed her arms. "I do, and now that I've had time to think about it, I'm not as angry anymore. But I still am a _little_ angry." She let a smile slip onto her lips. Oliver returned it.

"Now that we're almost on good terms, would you like to join me for din-"

Oliver was cut off by a flash of lightning appearing beside them, followed by a dressed down Barry Allen. Dinah and Oliver both frowned, surprised and suspicious to see their friend running here in normal clothing in such a hurry.

"This sounds impossible, but something is different with the speed force. I heard Wally. _Wally_." Barry's green eyes were full of surprise and confusion. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, his other hand on his hip, and paced back and forth across the room. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, as if he had been lounging around the house. There were noticeable stains all over his clothing, most likely from the twins who were around four years old now.

"Wally? Are you sure?" Oliver turned to Dinah, looking apprehensive about the idea.

"That's impossible. We know the speed force… pull him away. You saw it yourself." Dinah didn't know how else to put it. Saying the speed force _killed him_ seemed too harsh. "Are you having nightmares again?" Dinah remembered the conversation they had soon after the incident. Oliver raised an eyebrow at this new information for him, but stayed silent.

"No, it's not that. It was Wally. He was calling for help. Plus, the speed force…" Barry frowned, his brows furrowing tightly. He pressed his lips together, looking angrily at the floor.

"What about the speed force?" Dinah asked gently. She put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"I felt it shift," Barry replied. "I thought it had something to do with the twins, but they haven't had any signs of being speedsters."

"Shift. What do you mean? I didn't think the speed force was able to … shift." Oliver stroked his goatee once more, this time thoughtfully.

"I know, I didn't either, but it _changed_ in some way. I can't explain it, but it felt like some of the energy was taken from it as soon as Jay passed away." Barry choked up at that, but pushed the crushed look off his face. Barry turned his confused eyes to Oliver. "A few moments ago, I heard Wally calling out for help in my mind. I'm not sure if it's actually him through some sort of speed force psychic connection or my imagination."

"And you came to me because…? I don't know anything about the speed force, Barry." Oliver shook his head, but there was a light in his eye, a hopeful light.

"You're my best friend. You, too, Dinah. I didn't want to tell anyone about this, not until we know what's happening. Especially Artemis." He looked pointedly at both Dinah and Oliver. "I don't want to give her any kind of hope that won't be true."

"Plus the fact that she's moving on, finally," Dinah added. Barry took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright. Where do we start? If Wally is out there somewhere, we need to find him," Oliver pointed out.

* * *

 **November 12th - 16:00**

 **Hay River, Northwest Territories, Canada**

 _Wally West_

After Wally forced himself up, he found his energy being reinforced. From what, he had no idea. The speed force around him was different - like he was getting a bit more than he had before. Wally couldn't explain it, but it gave him enough energy to run south into Canada. After two hours of running as fast as he could - which was surprisingly faster than before - he found himself stumbling into a little town covered in snow. His suit was still together, but he was dying for a hot meal - or ten. He had no money on him, but maybe as Kid Flash he could get some food. He'd been all over the world and was a household name.

He stopped at a diner and stepped into the building out of the light snow that fell. There were two men at the counter, with heavy fur coats and the dark skin of first nations. There was a woman in her 30s behind the counter in the usual dress and apron of a waitress. All three of them looked up when he entered. The men stared, but the woman frowned, concern in her eyes. Without speaking, she tossed down the rag in her hand and hurried around the counter. Ushering him to a both, she bent down to look at his face closely.

"Oh, dear," she murmured, studying his features. The waitress had blonde hair and blue eyes. "You're… I know you, but I can't put my finger on it…"

"I hate to play this card, but I'm Kid Flash - and I haven't eaten in god knows how long. May I have some food? I promise to pay you as soon as I can." Wally grinned up at the woman, although he felt like dropping dead and sleeping for a year.

"Kid Flash?" The woman frowned, stepping back. "No, you're not Kid Flash."

"What?" Wally started to say more, but the room spun before he could utter another sound. With a loud thump, Wally fall over and out of the booth onto the floor. As the darkness took over, the two men and the waitress picked him up and carried him into a backroom with a cot. It was used for anyone who might be stuck in the diner overnight, but it was empty at the moment.

When Wally opened his eyes, he felt three pairs of eyes looking down at him. Noticing he was on a cot, he looked around the small room. It was a storage room, really, but there was space for a cot and a small square table. Grunting, he tried to set up, but couldn't find the energy.

"Don't move, let's get you some soup to start off, hm?" the woman smiled with reassurance, then turned to the two men behind her. She spoke in another language than English, and the two men nodded as they left the room. "I've sent them to get a few blankets. My name is Alicia. So… you're really Kid Flash?"

"Yeah," he answered weakly. "I have the suit, right? Thanks for not taking off the mask." The men brought in blankets, said a few words to the woman, then left.

"Of course I'm not going to do that, that would ruin the whole mystery of having you and your friends around," Alicia laughed, placing the blankets over him. Wally sighed as the warmth enveloped him.

"Let me get you some hot soup - I make the best up here in the north. Eat, than rest. I'm sure you want to get to your family as soon as possible. When did you change your hair? I liked the dark brown longer look. My daughter liked it much better, as well."

Dark hair? Wally wondered what the hell she was talking about as Alicia left to get him food. If he wasn't so weak, he'd head home right _now_. Artemis and his parents must be frantic! He pulled the blankets up to his chin, not at all minding the way his suit was a little uncomfortable. The sounds of Alicia making something for him to eat soothed him. Turning his head toward the wall to rest, he spotted a calendar just above his head. He looked up at it, curious as to what day it was, and almost lost his breath.

 _November 2020._

Four years after that fateful run.

* * *

 **November 12th - 14:25**

 **Clock Tower - Washington D.C.**

 _Skye Lovett_

Even though she had the protection of her costume and Nightwing beside her, Skye was still a little frightened by this man they called the Red Hood. Now that she could think, Skye recognized the name of the man who was for hire. She'd heard it in passing, but now she knew it was a past Robin. She was happy to have Nightwing holding her close as the elevator door opened. Jason walked in, his chin held high and a swagger to his walk. Everyone had their eyes almost narrowed with their lips in thin lines. Skye knew she probably looked as she felt - out of place and not knowing what a huge deal this was.

"Ah, ladies," Jason said, walking to the middle of the room and eyeing each of them with aloofness. "Dick. Oh, is she yours? Funny to see all your ex-girlfriends in the room. Do you ladies trade Dick secrets?" He snorted at his comment.

"You said you had information," Barbara said, taking the initiative and rolling up to sit right in front of him. She looked up at him without a hint of uneasiness. Skye looked up to the red head, and was thankful she was taking this step rather than Dick.

"I have a fucking ton," he replied with a shrug. "About Batman, not much, but enough to get me through the door."


	6. Chapter 05

_I use real names and hero names all around here, since everyone knows who everyone is in and out of the costume in the Clock Tower scene._

 _I just want to remind everyone the main storylines in this writing revolves around the ladies of the Birds of Prey. Zatanna is not part of the group, so she is only going to be a minor plot tool to bring some main characters together._

 _As always, please read, review, and favorite!_

* * *

 **November 12th - 14:27**

 **Clock Tower, Washington D.C.**

 _Artemis Crock_

She had worked with Jason Todd in the few years he had been with the Team, but the man in front of her was a little different from that boy. More confident with a bad boy vibe. Artemis was not amused, though, and rolled her eyes. With a confident walk, she positioned herself beside Barbara and put a hand on her hip. Her Huntress costume still felt weird on her body, but she pretended it was a perfect fit.

"You're in the door, now talk." Artemis kept her voice low and threatening, narrowing her eyes. Her other hand fall onto Barbara's shoulder. Jason turned his gaze toward her and raised an eyebrow. Artemis kept her eyes locked on his.

"Hm… Arty, is that you? Not digging the new costume," Jason pretended to look disappointed. With a sigh, he clicked his tongue. "Got a little dark after Wally, I bet. You should have called - I have a ton of ways to get rid of that annoyance." He shrugged and turned his attention back to Barbara, his face taking on a genuine smile, which irritated Artemis even more than his comment.

"Don't talk about him," Artemis growled, taking a step forward with balled fists, a river of anger coming to the bridge of her patience. How dare he speak about someone he had considered a friend as a passing emotion? She was going to have to make one of those soothing calls to her sister and niece tonight.

Artemis would have clocked Jason's face if Barbara hadn't reached out and put a hand on her wrist. Taking a slow breath, she listened to Barbara and stepped back beside the wheelchair.

"Move along, Todd. Speak or you'll be forced to leave." Barbara brought the conversation back to the topic at hand. Artemis was proud of how Barbara was holding her own emotions at the moment. "Where's Batman? What do you know?"

Artemis took a step back, glancing behind her to check in on Dick, Zatanna, and Skye. Poor Skye looked lost and a bit uncomfortable, while Dick's face was carved into a scowl. While she wasn't cowering behind Nightwing, Bluebird was clearly not as trained as the heroes around her. Zatanna looked bored and took a step forward, throwing her black hair over her shoulder with a sigh.

"Look, this is all interesting, and I'd _love_ to help, but I've got other things to do. You've got this, right?" Zatanna looked at everyone individually, still bored. Artemis almost rolled her eyes once again. _Everyone had changed_ , Artemis thought suddenly. Mostly everyone, she reminded herself, looking at Nightwing and Bluebird.

"We have everything under control, right Nightwing? Just friends catching up," Jason grinned and winked over at his old friend. Dick kept the scowl on his face, while Skye did her best to cover up her worry. It didn't work. _We have to work on Skye's poker face_ , Artemis thought to herself with a frown.

"Right. See ya. I'll call you guys later, hm?" Zatanna spoke quickly to the women and disappeared in blink. Artemis turned her attention back to Barbara, who had spent these last few moments studying the conversation happening around her. Jason looked a little confused about Zatanna and her personality change.

"Jason," Barbara tried again, heaving a tired sigh.

"Barbie," Jason replied, his eyes returning to her face. "What happened with her? Did she take a step closer to the edge since going out on her own? I bet it's daddy issues." He sounded concerned.

"What do you want in exchange for this information?" Skye asked, finally speaking up. She had pulled herself away from Dick and was standing with her chin up and a hard look on her face. Artemis felt the corner of her lips twitch in a proud smile, although Skye had a shaky shield of confidence.

"Barbie," Jason repeated. Everyone waited for him to continue, but he shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall near the elevator. He left a leg and let his foot sit on the wall casually.

"Wait, are you saying you want _Barbara_?" Skye finally interjected, while everyone had seem to be frozen.

"I don't get it," Artemis murmured, glancing over at Barbara, who had gotten a shade more pale. "Barb, what's going on?"

"Are you forcing her to go away with you?" Skye asked, frowing. She glanced at Dick, who looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"Of course not. Just reminding her of her promise years ago."

"We were fucking kids!" Dick exclaimed, stepping forward and throwing a quick as lightning punch into Jason's cheek. Jason leaned against the wall for support. Blood begin to drip from his nose and a bruise immediately formed on his cheekbone.

"Shit, that hurt," Jason groaned, bringing a hand up to his lip. Artemis fisted her hands and made for another hit from herself on Jason.

"Don't, you'll make it worse," Skye said shakily, appearing beside Dick and putting a hand on his arm. Artemis let out a noise of irritation and stepped back to her friends. Jason looked like he was holding back a laugh, and Artemis decided the only reason _she_ wasn't dealing with him was because Skye might be right.

"Nah, I'm sure I had it coming." Jason grunted as he stood on his own, cracking his knuckles with a mischievous grin and turning toward Nightwing. Barbara hurriedly rolled between the two men, then put her hands out to signal them to stop. Jason and Dick seemed to listen, because no one made any moves.

"This is between Jason and myself. The rest of you need to leave." Barbara surprised everyone with her firm tone and determined look in her eyes.

"That's not happening!" Artemis said with conviction. Everyone began to nod and sputter, except for Barbara and Jason. "What are you thinking?"

"I never break a promise, and you _all_ know that."

Everyone fell silent. Jason grinned.

* * *

 **November 12th - 1615**

 **Barry's Home - Central City**

 _Dinah Lance_

With one of the twins on his lap at the table, Barry looked distressed as Dinah and Oliver sat quietly on either side of him. He kept running a hand through his hair and sighing loudly. Iris was in the living room with the other twin, looking as worried as Barry was distressed. She hid it well from her child, though, happily playing with blocks and cars. Iris kept looking back into the kitchen, obviously worried about her husband and his feelings on the matter. Dawn, the child on Barry's lap, colored quietly as the adults traded gazes. She seemed oblivious to the air around her, for the moment.

"There's been word of Kid Flash being in Northern Canada," Oliver said quietly. Thankfully, he'd been able to get information without it expanding too much from them.

"Dinah, did you contact Bart?" Barry asked. He kept his eyes on the art Dawn was making.

"Yes. He said he hasn't ever been in that neighborhood." Bart was now busy with finishing up schoolwork before winter break from high school. It had been a hard sell to keep him on task, but Dinah had promised to keep him in the loop if anything happened.

"It's Wally. It has to be…" Barry murmured painfully. Dawn hummed a unique tune as she drew a blue beetle. Barry absentmindedly kissed her on the head. Dinah knew that having Wally suddenly back may change what the family had finally settled into after he had gone.

"This is good news, but… aren't you a little suspicious of _how_ he's back?" She felt the need to bring forth the main question that was on their minds. The two men stared at her. Iris appeared behind Dinah, holding their four year old son. He looked at the faces of the adults curiously, tilting his head.

"I agree with Dinah. Is it a trap or is it a miracle?" Iris went over to Barry, kissed him on the temple, and ran a hand through Dawn's hair.

"Mommy, can I go outside?" The twins both began to ask the question repeatedly. "It's too sad in here," Dawn added. With a supportive smile to her husband, Iris took Dawn's hand and helped her down from Barry's lap. While she took the twins into the backyard, Oliver, Dinah, and Barry went back to the question, eyes on each other.

"It could be related to the speedforce," Barry commented softly. "When Jay passed, the speedforce he held had to go somewhere. Maybe it went to Wally. Maybe it allowed him to leave… wherever he's been."

"Where has he been all this time?" Dinah asked.

"We know the speedforce took him," Oliver said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Maybe he's been _in_ the speedforce for four years." That hypothesis made the three sit quietly, thinking of the possibility. Dinah realized this could be what happened, with all that she knew from experience and friendship with the speedsters.

"Whatever the reason, we need to find him now. Who knows his condition, especially in the snow and ice of Canada." Barry stood, but Dinah reached out to stop him. He looked down at her with a frown, almost like he wasn't sure _why_ he was stopping him.

"We should call our friends," she said firmly, standing next to him. "They can help, it might be best for -"

"No, we need to get Wally," Barry said, pulling his arm away from her hand with fierce resolve. Dinah furrowed her brows, but didn't say anything as he continued. "We need to make sure this is real before telling anyone else."

Dinah looked at Oliver, wondering what he was thinking. Part of her wanted him to agree with her, as the team they used to be, but she knew that he would stand by his friend, and want to put Wally first. He nodded, agreeing with Barry. Dinah took a deep breath, understanding the need to check up on the lost member of their family. It didn't mean they couldn't do it smartly.

"Fine, but once we make sure he's _here_ , we need to -"

"He is here, Dinah!" Barry said with irritation.

"Barry, until he's here, in front of us, we can't say that with certainty. You know I cared for him as much as anyone else in our large group of friends. We've all had to deal with the pain of him being gone, and it's going to be just as painful to see him alive and well."

"I know," Barry whispered, desperate tears in his eyes.

They made a plan for Barry to run to Northern Canada to finally learn the truth. If Wally was there, they would bring him to Oliver's home to recover and gain information about what really happened four years ago, and why Wally came out alive now. Dinah and Oliver quickly and quietly made a room for Wally while Barry started his route.

* * *

 **November 12th - 1845**

 **Hay River, Northwest Territories, Canada**

 _Wally West_

Even two hours later, Wally was still freaked out over the fact that he was still 21 when in actuality he should be 25. With all this information, his stomach rolled as he thought about Artemis and what she was doing. It made him sick to think all the pain he had caused her. Had she moved on? Was she _with_ someone, happy and settled? That made him anxious, as well.

After he had rested a bit at the restaurant, Wally had needed to get his mind off all the insane realities he was facing. He had spent the last two hours working at a casual pace as he helped Alicia deep clean the kitchen, the closet, and now the dining area. He was odd doing simple chores in his costume, but he had no choice. He was halfway done with mopping the front space when the door flew open, allowing a cold blast to cause Alicia to let out a surprised cry.

Wally blinked, immediately recognizing the red suit that almost matched his.

"Wally," he heard Barry whisper tearfully. Alicia frowned and stepped around the counter.

"Flash? The Flash? Oh… um… hello." She looked confused. Wally stopped mopping, numbly handing over the mop.

"Thanks for all the help, Alicia. It's time for me to go home."


	7. Chapter 06

_This is kind of a filler chapter, but it moves the plot along for Skye and Dick, along with Megan and some news from her. Artemis's life is going to be changing soon, be prepared for ANGST! Little Lian makes an appearance, also. As always, review, favorite, and follow!_

::::::::::::::

 **November 13th - 0700**

 **Skye's Apartment - Washington D.C.**

 _Skye Lovett_

The sun wasn't even up, and Dick was in an irritable mood. Skye sat at the kitchen table, leaning on her hand with her elbow propping her up, while Dick paced the kitchen, a frown on his face and hands on his lean hips. She watched him silently battle with the thoughts in his mind as she sipped her overly sweet coffee - just the way she liked it. Skye was sure her bright blue hair was a mess, as she had just gotten out of bed long enough to _make_ the coffee.

"Dick," she said quietly over the top of her mug. She sipped the hot liquid, then sat it down. "Dick, you've been avoiding talking to me all night. You didn't even come to bed."

He was still in his jeans, although they were rumpled, and his shirt had been off since they had gotten home lasts night. Skye had let him do his thing, knowing the issue that was clawing at him even now. Instead, she had pulled on flannel pants and a cotton tanktop to sleep. Skye had left Dick to his own thoughts, but had missed him terribly.

Skye was longing to get close to him now, but Dick wasn't in the mood. In his mind, she had betrayed him. Skye understood, to a point, but it had been Barbara's decision in the end. As soon as she spoke, Dick let out a long sigh and stopped pacing, finally looking at Skye. The look was expected, but Skye swallowed hard anyway.

"Why?" Dick ran a hand through his dark hair with frustration. He come to the kitchen table and leaned forward, putting both hands on the table. Skye tilted her head back to look into his face. Sitting straight, Skye felt tears beginning to come into her gray eyes.

"Dick… I had no choice. I had no _say_ -"

"Hell _yes_ , you did!" Dick growled, standing again, going back to pacing with a hand on his hip and a hand tugging his hair.

"No, I didn't!" Skye argued, her voice cracking as tears fully came. She forced them to stay in her eyes by blinking rapidly. Her hands fell into her lap because she didn't know what to do with them. She had to look away from Dick. "Barb left of her own free will. None of us had any say in the end. Jason said he wouldn't hurt her."

"This isn't the Jason she knew," he replied, still growling. "How can she _trust_ him? Why wouldn't she put herself in this position?"

Skye watched her boyfriend frantically trying to figure out the answers to these questions, her coffee suddenly forgotten on the table. Even though Skye knew the romantic relationship between Barbara and Dick was far in the past, she couldn't help but be a little intimidated by Dick's reaction. He knew Barb could take care of herself, even in her wheelchair. He knew why she was doing this.

"It's the only way to get the information we're looking for. Information _you_ are looking for." Skye tried to keep the tears in, but a few fell. She wiped her eyes quickly, frustrated over Dick's reaction and the events of last night at the same time.

Skye heard his bare feet stop on the kitchen tiles as she took a deep, slow breath. His presence was suddenly beside her, kneeling. Dick's hands fell on top of hers in her lap.

"Skye, I didn't mean…" Dick stopped and squeezed her hands. "You don't understand, you _can't_ understand."

"What _exactly_ don't I understand?" Skye shot back, standing abruptly. She picked up her coffee mug and made her way to the kitchen sink to dump it. Her lips pressed together tightly. "I understand that Barbara is doing her part to get information you've been searching for in the one way she can."

The mug made a loud bang as Skye placed it in the bottom of the sink. Dick stepped up behind her, then put his arms around her waist. Skye stayed where she was, facing the sink with both hands on the edge. His lips touched her neck in a comforting manner. Skye couldn't help feeling that Dick didn't take her as seriously as the other woman he knew.

"I only meant you haven't been through what we have together. With Jason."

Skye turned around in his arms, her front now pressed against his front. She kept her hands on the counter behind her.

"You mean that I'm not as _seasoned_ as you and Barbara," Skye corrected, narrowing her eyes. She pushed him out of the way and marched toward the living room couch. Dick followed her quickly, but Skye didn't turn.

"Yes." Dick suddenly seemed to realize what he had said. "No! I didn't mean it like that."

Skye plopped down on the couch with her arms over her chest. She glared at Dick.

"Why do you see Barbara as that teenage girl back then? She's a grown woman, dealing with her own issues, and she made her own choice." Skye looked toward the wall opposite of Dick, not wanting to look at his attractive face.

"She's my friend. I don't want her hurt."

"You weren't like this before."

"This is different. It's Jason."

"Are you jealous of their little fling?" Skye suddenly thought about this issue with a jerk of her head toward Dick. Her eyes were wide. She hoped the answer would be a flat, serious no.

"Fling is a loose term," Dick muttered, plopping down beside her. Skye was thankful he didn't scoot closer. They were silent for a few long moments before Dick spoke again. "Why are you angry about this?"

"I…" Skye stopped and squirmed. "I'm not _angry_ I'm…" What was she? Dick waited patiently for her to continue, which was a trait she had always loved in him. "I think I may be… upset that _you're_ more upset about Barb going off with Jason than you were when I decided to become Bluebird. Like you care more about this than that."

Silence seemed to overwhelm her, even if it was only a heartbeat long.

"I am," Dick admitted quietly.

"Why?" Skye said, the word catching in her throat. Tears formed again. Did he not care about her as he did before? They barely had any time together just being a couple.

"I'm not sure." Dick seemed to be surprised himself.

::::::::::

 **November 13th - 0800**

 **Kate's Kafe - Washington D.C.**

 _Skye Lovett_

After the admissions between the both of them, Skye had to get away from Dick. He seemed to understand because he didn't say a word as she called Megan and Artemis to meet up at a local cafe close to Skye's apartment. When Megan arrived, her friend instantly knew something was wrong. The brown-haired girl sat down quickly and leaned forward, taking Skye's hands in the middle of the table. Skye had decided to take a seat near the window to watch for their friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Artemis will be here soon. I want her opinion on the situation."

"I have something to tell you both, but it can wait until we figure out this issue." Megan smiled reassuringly, pulling her hands back. Skye couldn't help but smile back, the calming company of her friend definitely helping her mood. Artemis showed up then with a surprise.

"Lian!" Megan and Skye cried, putting on huge smiles as the five year old came up to them holding Artemis's hand. She had a red child size backpack.

"Hi," she shyly replied.

"Jade is busy today," Artemis explained, gesturing toward an empty chair at the table. Skye raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Momma has a job," Lian stated, putting her bag on the table. She pulled out a coloring book and a box of markers and crayons. "Momma said I need to help Aunt Arty get clothes for her date."

"You called us to talk for a reason," Artemis interrupted. Skye and Megan would both ask about it later, but Skye was glad for redirection to why she was here.

"It seems we all need to talk," Megan murmured with a little smile.

"I don't think Dick loves me anymore," Skye blurted. The two women gasped and started to deny such a thing could happen, but Skye shot them an irritated look to get them to stop. "We barely spend time together. He's looking for…. you know who. Now he's obsessed over getting Barb out of her situation. I feel…" Skye stopped, biting her lip.

"Pushed to the side," Megan answered with understanding. Skye nodded. Megan caught onto a part of the statement that she didn't know about. "Wait, looking for who?"

Artemis and Skye looked at each other.

"It… uh…"

"Nevermind, it's superhero stuff, isn't it? Connor and I are out of it, we are just a normal married couple. That's it." Megan lifted her hands to make a point of her statement. Skye knew she was dying to know. Maybe later.

"Dick has a lot on his plate," Artemis commented. Lian hummed a tune and looked up to study them talking.

"Daddy says superheros need to chill out." The three women snorted, welcoming the random comment from the child.

"Is that what he said?" Megan asked playfully.

"He said it's not like that old days. I'm gonna color this butterfly like the old days." Lian nodded with determination and stuck her tongue out as she choose colors from her box. Now that she was back in her own little world, the three women went back to their conversation.

"I know he has a lot on his plate, I just want to be part of that plate. So to speak." Skye continued to thoughts.

"Have you told him this?" Megan asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. This morning. Kind of. I told him that I feel like he's more upset over this thing with Barbara than with me becoming Bluebird."

Megan opened her mouth to ask, then raised her hands. Skye forgot that Megan probably didn't know the details about Barbara and Jason.

"Oh," Artemis said slowly, getting more understanding.

"I'm not jealous! I'm… irritated," Skye murmured, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you need a couples night, where you can focus just on you two?" Megan suggested. Artemis nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, that."

Skye took a moment to mull it over, then nodded.

"Now, Megan, you wanted to tell some news?" Skye said, changing the subject now that she had some sort of plan to fix her relationship.

"Yes," Megan said slowly. She took a visible deep breath and grinned, looking at both Artemis and Skye before continuing. "Connor and I are going to have a baby."

"I want a baby sister," Lian interjected, coloring all the while.

"You'd be a great big sister," Skye commented, grinning like Megan and Artemis both. Turning back to Megan, she leaned forward. "A baby! Are you.. wait, how does that work?"

"I'm curious as well," Artemis added. "Physically, I can see the… practicing working, but… I'm not sure how the reproduction systems work with either of you."

"We're adopting," Megan explained. She squirmed with excitement. "The Kents know of a service that caters to people like us - the not-so-human kind. We've set an appointment to talk to the woman tomorrow afternoon."

"This is a big deal! I'm so happy for you," Skye replied, feeling much lighter than she had just moments ago. Artemis passed on the same sentiment as she took the photo Lian pushed toward her. The little girl went back to coloring another animal, this one a tiger, with green and yellow.

"So, Miss Lian, what kind of clothes are you going to get Aunt Arty for her date?" Megan asked, moving the conversation to the next topic. Artemis looked bashful, her cheeks turning pink. Skye looked thoughtfully at Artemis as Lian discussed the ins and outs of shirts, shorts, and rainbow colors.

Was Artemis moving forward with her love life, along with her alter ego moving to her mother's old one?

"It's just a lunch date, that's all. I doubt it'll go anywhere, but he's nice and volunteers at the animal shelter." Artemis took a breath and smiled softly. "It's time. It's been over four years. I've accepted that Wally is gone. I'm too young to give up on some kind of love, aren't I?"

"Uncle Wally was a spender," Lian looked up at the three women. "Daddy said he was a spender and a good friend."

"A spend- oh, a _speedster_. I mean, yes, a spender," Artemis corrected, looking at the other two with a helpless shrug.

"He was a fantastic friend, Lian," Megan added quietly, patting the girl's hand.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **November 13th - 0800**

 **Oliver Queen's House - Star City**

 _Dinah Lance_

Wally was home.

Dinah had taken over the chair next to Wally's bed from Barry, who had reluctantly left to tell Iris the good news. Oliver was in the kitchen, making breakfast, while Dinah was still in simple sweatpants and one of Oliver's old t-shirts, which she had slept in on the couch the night before.

Sitting back, her legs crossed, Dinah watched Wally sleep. He had slept soundlessly since last night, sprawled out on his back and snoring every so often. It was odd to see him the way he had been four years ago - just moving on from the teenage boy to man stage.

"Artemis…" Wally murmured in his sleep, rolling to his side.

Dinah felt tears press to her eyes and put her fingers to her mouth to hold in a light sob. She wasn't usually emotional, but it wasn't only one person who was affected by this miracle. Every person on the old Team, the Justice League, and even civilians Wally had been friends with were going to have to face this.

Dinah wasn't sure how long to wait, but she knew Wally wouldn't wait much longer to see the one person he missed more than others.


	8. Chapter 07

_Get ready for ANGST. I got a little writer's block when writing the second part, but I think it moved forward correctly. Z has some secrets of her own, which seemed to come about randomly in this chapter. We'll see what shenanigans she gets into later. Read, review, favorite!_

::::::::::::::::::::

 **November 13th - 0945**

 **Jason Todd's hotel room - Washington D.C.**

 _Barbara Gordon_

Her back was aching. Barbara tried to turn over and snuggle deeper into her blankets, but the slight difference in softness of the mattress made her wake up immediately. Sitting up, Barbara winced at the dull pain in her lower back, just above the start of her paralysis. Reaching around, she rubbed her back. The sun was up, coming in through gray curtains. It only took a second for Barb to remember where she was.

 _Jason_.

She looked down at her lap, her legs laying on the bed with a dark sheet tucked around them. Squinting, she noticed her classes on the side table. Reaching over, she grabbed them and put them on her face. Running a hand through her auburn hair, Barb pressed her lips together as she thought about the night before.

It had been afternoon when she had left the clock tower, following Jason willingly as he made a call on his phone for a car. She remembered feeling surprised that he had the kind of money that came with an expensive town car pulling in front of the door. They were both silent as he helped her into the back of the vehicle, then left her wheelchair on the sidewalk. He stated he had one custom made at his place, then shut the door. Barbara took that comment as Jason being confident she would agree to this mess.

Jason had ridden behind the black town car on his motorcycle, with his red helmet gleaming in the sunlight. Barbara tried not to think about the friends she had left in the clock tower. All but one had reluctantly agreed to her decision. Dick, however, had almost lost it. Thankfully, his loving and understanding girlfriend had held him back.

The ride had taken less time than she had thought, to a hotel under ten minutes away from where she lived. Obviously, Jason had planned this, and had known she would come with him. When the car stopped and Jason appeared at the door, his bike was nowhere in sight with a wheelchair that seemed much more expensive than hers beside him.

"Your carriage awaits, Barbie," Jason had said with a grin. Barbara had noticed he seemed happy - actually happy - to have her there with him. It had pulled at her heart, the way he gently helped her into the chair and wheeled her into the hotel. As they had gone up the elevator, she spoke.

"Any rules we need to discuss before we play house?"

"Later, I'm starving. I'm ordering room service." Jason had played off her sarcasm with a little chuckle. They had a delicious dinner, then Jason started a conversation by telling her how he had gotten such a fantastic suite - basically a two room apartment. It was so mundane that Barbara still didn't believe him. Jason had provided her with a wardrobe that matched her style - simple, mostly jeans and t-shirts. After sipping at some beer and talking - mostly sarcastic comments from her and laughter from him, Barbara had gone to bed, changing into sweatpants and large t-shirt before falling asleep.

Now, it was nearly ten in the morning, and Jason was nowhere in sight. What was he up to? Barbara scooted herself to the edge of the bed and pulled herself into her new chair. When she was adjusted, Barb rolled herself out of the bedroom of the suite, smelling food being cooked. As she made her way through the living room, she heard sizzling and other sounds of cooking.

"Morning, beautiful," Jason commented, turning away from the stove quickly to greet her. He turned back to poke at bacon. Barb found herself looking at his butt far longer than she should have looked. Those stupid jeans made his behind look great. The t-shirt also looked great. _Damnit._

"Sure, for being blackmailed." She rolled into the kitchen, seeing a bowl of sliced melon on the table waiting for the rest of the food. Barbara's stomach growled loudly. As much as she wanted to protest by not doing as he wanted, she wouldn't be helping anyone if she didn't eat.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Barbie, you know that," Jason said with a sigh, bringing a serving plate with bacon and eggs, along with another with pieces of toast. She just raised an eyebrow at him as he placed the plates on the table and sat in the chair nearest to her.

"I don't know that. Let's not pretend that you're the same boy I had feelings for almost ten years ago," Barbara stated. Jason visibly tensed, his lips pressed together. He stabbed a piece of bacon and brought it to his plate. He didn't say anything, so she continued.

"Jay, I wish things were like they were, but they aren't. I'm only here because in return you have information on Bruce." She used his old nickname, which Barbara only called him, to appeal to the gentle side she had recently seen.

"I'm not giving it up now, not when you just got here."

"I understand that, but I don't like the idea of playing house, not when we know the truth."

"And what's that, Barbara? The truth? You didn't have to come. Dick and his pretty girlfriend could have figured out the information I have if they looked a little harder. That's the truth. You came because you wanted to be with me."

Barbara narrowed her eyes and looked at the empty plate in front of her. She kept her mouth shut as she pulled a few pieces of melon onto her plate, along with eggs and a piece of bacon. Jason's words had hit home, and it pained her to even acknowledge that he may be right. Still, keeping him happy for the next day or two may be a faster way to know the mystery of Batman's whereabouts. Barbara resolved to keep this in mind throughout her time with him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **November 13th - 1245**

 **Kate's Cafe - Washington D.C.**

 _Artemis Crock_

Zatanna looked angry as she plopped down in the chair next to Artemis at the cafe. Artemis had picked a table far from the door, as to be able to see the surroundings and be out of sight of most people. Nibbling on an apple cinnamon muffin, Artemis raised an eyebrow at her old friend. The woman's dark hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, with almost invisible dark circles under eyes. Artemis waited patiently for Zatanna to speak, eyeing her clothing with concern. She was wearing torn jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt. Zatanna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Artemis asked.

"You're supposed to be helping me get my father back," Zatanna replied with bite in her voice. Artemis furrowed her brows, putting her muffin back onto her plate.

"You haven't told me what I need to do to help you." Z was different and Artemis was beginning to realize how much, especially with this attitude she was seeing.

"You've been too caught up in yourself. Dating? Wally didn't _die_ , he just disappeared. Have you thought of getting him _back_? It's like you've forgotten all about him, after all this time."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Artemis found her teeth clenching and her hands turning into fists on the table. "It's been over five years, I am _done_ grieving. I can't do it anymore. I need to live my life. What is wrong with you, Z?"

Artemis looked at her friend with wide eyes, holding in tears. Zatanna rolled her eyes and stood.

"Fine, maybe you're over Wally, but my father is here and I _am_ going to get him back within the month with or without your help. I thought we were friends."

Artemis didn't know how to respond, watching Zatanna stomp away and leave the cafe. Breathing deeply, Artemis blinked her eyes and sniffed. Her chest hurt, the attack and selfishness of Zatanna hitting deeply. What had happened to her? Was it just her father? It was a long time since Doctor Fate had taken over. Was there something else wrong with her?

Pushing the muffin further back on the table, Artemis decided she wasn't hungry anymore. She would _not_ feel guilty for starting to date again. Harold Wright, the man she had went out with last night, had been a great guy. He was cute, with light brown hair cut kind of like Barry Allen's hair, but with brown eyes and an olive complexion. Harold, or rather Harry, was twenty-eight and volunteered at an animal shelters on weekends, while working as an IT consultant to many of the major companies in Maryland and Virginia both.

Artemis was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a finger tapping on the table to get her attention. She looked up and felt her cheeks heating up as she saw the main person she had been thinking about. Harry, with a shy smile and curious eyes, looked down at her with hands in the pockets of his faded jeans.

"Oh, Harry! I… uh, hello," Artemis said, trying to find a way to explain the sniffling he had probably seen. She laughed nervously, sitting straighter and making herself smile.

"If you're busy, I can go, but I saw your friend looking upset, and wanted to make sure you were okay. I thought since last night went so well, it would be… not weird." He shrugged and laughed lightly, tilting his head. He was tall, almost half a foot taller than her, with a muscular, lean body. A black wool coat was laid over his arm.

"It's fine, just a little argument. We'll both be fine. Sit, if you'd like. I'd like you to if you'd like to… sit." Artemis cleared her throat and gestured toward the chair across from her at the table. With a nod, Harry sat down and pulled at the bottom of his black t-shirt almost nervously. He was dressed casually, like he had been just casually walking in when he caught sight of her.

"Do you want to talk about it? Wait, is it too soon for me to ask that? I mean, I don't want to overstep any boundaries right now," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. Artemis found herself smiling, enjoying the light in his brown eyes and concerned words.

"She… hasn't accepted that it's time for me to move forward." Artemis had told him about Wally last night, speaking about how they had been very close and starting a life and then it was taken from him by an accident. She looked at her half-eaten muffin. "It's a long story…"

"You don't have to tell me any of it. I'm sorry your friends feels this way, though. I'm… glad you feel the way you do, though. Unless you aren't ready to move forward -" Harry started to ramble, and Artemis appreciated his thoughtfulness. She _really_ liked this guy.

"I _am_ ready," she assured him, moving her lips into a smile that was honest. "Since last night went so well, would you like to go to dinner on…"

Suddenly, Artemis stopped, the breath pulled out of her lungs by shock. There, in the window, just a few feet in front of her, was Wally, staring back with wide, green eyes. He looked heartbroken and shocked, and the same age as he was four years ago.

"Artemis?" she heard Harry ask. His voice was far away, though.

"Wally," she whispered. The person in the window immediately disappeared, almost as if he had _sped_ away. She got up clumsily, grabbing her coat from the back of the chair hard enough to make it almost fall. Harry got there in time to catch it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, putting a hand on her arm. She blinked up at him, finally realizing once more where she was.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I have to go." She turned and hurried out the door, feeling like a complete jerk for leaving Harry behind. Artemis knew Harry was confused, but that could wait.

She had seen Wally, though, and it was real. _Real_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **November 13th - 1245**

 **Kate's Cafe - Washington D.C.**

 _Wally West_

They had told him to stay put, Dinah and Oliver, but he couldn't any longer without seeing her. It was easy to figure out where she was, with both of his nurses catching him up on what people were doing. After hearing the story of the newly formed Birds of Prey, Wally knew Artemis would be involved with them. When he had heard Dinah and Oliver discussion about someone named Connor quietly in the kitchen, Wally had dressed in warm clothing with his suit underneath and ran to Washington D.C. His strength was back, and he got there in no time from Star City.

He had found Artemis faster than he thought he would, catching Zatanna coming out of Kate's Cafe with a pissed off look on her face. It was odd, because Wally couldn't remember her face looking like that in all the time he had known her. It was after that thought that Wally caught sight of Artemis sitting at a corner table, a few feet from the window, speaking with a man that was her age. They had been flirting, it was plain to see, and Wally felt his heart emotionally crack.

She was moving on. He stared, unable to take his eyes away from her beautiful face, until her eyes met with his. Sucking in a breath, they stared at one another for a moment, until he realized what a _bad idea_ this was. He quickly turned away, running back to Star City, regretting the risk he had taken.


	9. Chapter 08

_Reminder, chapter 6, 7, and some of 8 take place in the same day, only hours apart. I know, lots of emotional things in a short amount of time, but it's an intense time for these guys ;) Remember, review, favorite, and follow! 3_

:::::::

 **November 13th - 1310**

 **Skye Lovett's Apartment - Washington D.C.**

 _Skye Lovett_

The last 24 hours had been dramatic and intense. Skye was now flipping through the channels, not finding anything that caught her eye. She wasn't out of her sleepwear, with sweatpants and a tanktop. Her heart still hurt after the conversation with Dick, then the conversation with Artemis and Megan right after. She wanted to believe their words, but it was hard. At 25, it had been almost six years since the incident in college. Skye thought she could trust again but now… The rational part of her wanted to tell her irrational side to stop thinking negative thoughts about Dick.

Dick had texted her a few times, but Skye hadn't answered back. She blinked at tears as she looked at her phone, then put it back on the couch arm upside down.

 _Dick Grayson_

 _We should go out tonight. Spend some time together._

 _Dick Grayson_

 _I never meant to make you feel like that, babe. I promise. I love you._

He was getting to her, but Skye wasn't sure she was ready to move forward with this issue. In all honesty, Skye wanted Dick to tell her that she meant more to him than Barbara. It might have been selfish, but Skye needed that confirmation of their relationship. So far, he hadn't apologized for how he had been acting. She believed him when he said he loved her, but Skye wanted more than that. She knew of the close bond Dick had with Barbara - and she would never take that away from them. If Dick wanted to be with her, he had to move on from Barbara.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back and felt tears fill her eyes again. She felt so _pathetic_ for feeling like this. A knock at the door made her wipe her tears quickly and stand. Skye opened the door to find Artemis breathing heavily, dressed in street clothes, with a panicked face. Immediately, Skye took her hand and pulled her in.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"Wally. I saw him."

It came out in a shocked whispered, her eyes wide and unfocused. Skye was still getting to know Artemis, who had only just began to open up to her a few months ago. Now, Artemis grabbed onto Skye and held onto her like her life depended on it. Skye hugged her back awkwardly, her mind immediately moving from her own issues to Artemis. She had never seen her friend like this, so vulnerable and frightened.

Skye wasn't sure what to say, so she just hugged Artemis, who began to weep. After all this time, it couldn't be a mental breakdown for Artemis to see Wally. After a good few moments of weeping, Artemis pulled back, looking not as shocked anymore. Her face seemed more calm, back to it's usual look.

"I'm losing it, Skye," she murmured, wiping her face with frustration. They both moved to the couch and sat together.

"Just tell me what happened," Skye prodded gently.

"I was at Kate's, first talking to Zatanna, who stomped off in a huff, then I started talking to Henry. The guy I told you about this morning. We went out last night and he came over to say hello."

"I thought you were going out with him tonight?" Skye frowned, remembering the conversation from this morning. What was wrong with Zatanna? Unfortunately, Skye couldn't think about that particular thing right now, but stored it away to think about when it wasn't as chaotic.

"I … didn't tell the whole truth so I could see how you guys reacted." Artemis took a shaky breath, squeezing her hands together on her lap. "Anyway, We were talking and then I saw Wally in the corner of my eye. He was watching me in the window." A sob caught in her throat.

"Anything else happen?" Skye watched her face to see the reactions. Artemis looked sad, confused, and overwhelmed. No wonder, her dead boyfriend had been seen alive and healthy. Skye couldn't only imagine how Artemis felt right now.

"Wally looked so… sad. When I saw him, we locked eyes. He ran off, and I followed him."

"And?" Skye could guess what was coming next, considering who Wally had been.

"I… I lost him." Artemis put her head in her hands. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

"I'm sure this is normal. You took a step forward of moving on, and now you're feeling the emotional turmoil. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Skye tried to put a positive spin on Wally showing up in Artemis's view. Skye took Artemis's hands away from her friend's face, holding them between their bodies.

"But I don't feel guilty. I've moved past that. I _swear_."

"Maybe this is something subconscious?" Artemis looked at her with irritation. Skye closed her mouth, not wanting to push that issue anymore. Artemis was sure she had moved on, and Skye couldn't question that.

Suddenly, an urgent ringing sounded, muffled. The two women frowned, then realized it was coming from Artemis's coat pocket. Skye pulled back her hands to let Artemis answer the phone.

"Yes?" Artemis frowned after a moment. "I… why are you asking that?... What do you mean?... You ask if I've seen Wally and now you're telling me there may be evidence he's _alive_?" Artemis suddenly furrowed her brows, anger coming off in waves.

"Hey…" Skye reached out to put a comforting arm on her hand, but Artemis pushed it away.

"No, he is _dead_. Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to open up wounds that almost killed me?" Artemis angrily pulled the phone from her ear and terminated the call. Seething, Artemis had gone from shocked to sad to angry in a short amount of time. Skye wasn't sure if she should ask what was happening, so she bit her lip and waited.

Skye's phone made a noise, signaling a text. Artemis groaned and put her head in her hands again.

 _Dinah Lance_

 _Artemis truly saw Wally. We weren't going to tell her until we were ready, but Wally left when Oliver and I turned our backs. Stay with her, make sure she is okay._

Skye stared at the text. Wally, the man who was one of Dick's best friends and Artemis's true love, was… alive? She glanced at Artemis, who was still on the couch, head in her hands. How the hell was this possible?

 _Skye Lovett_

 _What's going on? Are you saying Wally is alive? How?_

 _Dinah Lance_

 _We'll call a meeting of the League and the old members of the Team. Be ready for coordinates. Again, keep Artemis in your sight._

 _Skye Lovett_

 _Of course._

Skye looked at her friend for a second time. What the hell was going on? Feeling overwhelmed, Skye texted Dick.

 _Skye Lovett_

 _I need you ASAP._

 _Dick Grayson_

 _OMW_

Letting out a breath, Skye put her phone on the coffee table just in front of the couch. It made her feel good that Dick didn't ask questions, just said he was on his way. She wondered, though, if he was still on the thought that Barbara was in danger. Was he watching Barbara, making sure she was safe, instead of figuring things out with Skye?

"Artemis, Dick is on his way. We'll figure this out. We're here for you." Artemis didn't say anything, sitting quietly on the couch.

Dick arrived ten minutes later, worry etched on his face. He had sunglasses on, with jeans and a simple t-shirt. When he saw the state Artemis was in, Dick looked at Skye with worried confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, crouching between them in front of the couch.

He took of his sunglasses and placed them on the coffee table. Dick glanced at Skye, then turned his full attention to Artemis. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she leaned forward suddenly, wrapping her arms around Dick's neck. He stayed crouched by the couch and held her as she sobbed once more. Looking at Skye, he silently asked for answers. She took a deep breath, knowing Dick would be as affected as Artemis was.

"It seems Wally is alive," she said softly. "Artemis saw him a little while ago."

Dick was silent as Artemis softened her sobbing. Skye saw tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away and squeezed his friend tighter.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a rough voice. Skye nodded, picking up her phone to show Dick the message Dinah had left her. After he took it from her with his free hand, Skye put a hand on his shoulder. Artemis pulled away then, wiping her eyes and sitting back on the couch.

"I gotta stop crying," she muttered to herself almost angrily.

Dick stood and ran both hands through his hair, which he did when he was stressed.

"Why is it happening now?" Skye figured he was speaking to himself. Artemis seemed in her own world. Dick continued. "First, Bruce disappears, then Jason comes back, then _Barbie_ gets taken, and now _Wally is back_? I can't do this!"

He moved into the larger area of the living room and started to pace. Skye watched helpless, not knowing which one to comfort right now. Artemis gestured lightly toward Dick and sent a watery smile. Skye nodded, taking that as a sign that it was okay if she went to Dick this time. She stood and went to Dick, making him stop pacing and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was tense, but wrapped his arms around her as well.

"We can do this," Skye said into his shirt. " _We_ will handle this."

"Skye, things are so crazy right now."

"What should… _we_ do? About us?" Skye asked quietly, holding him tightly.

"Skye, I love you."

Skye looked over to Artemis, who watched with a small amount of curiosity.

"And?" Was he breaking up with her? Skye could understand why, it _was_ crazy. Her insecurities only made it worse for him.

"Nothing. I just love you." Dick took her face in his hands and made her look up at him. Skye sighed with relief as he bent down and kissed her, taking extra time to make her feel loved. He pulled back with a small smile.

"What about Barbara?" she asked softly.

"I…" Dick stopped with a sigh, looking defeated. "I can't do anything about it right now."

"Dick, stop taking so much on your plate. Barb is helping us figure out where Jason went, so those two things are covered. You and I should focus on … Wally." Artemis stood and took a deep breath. "What did Dinah tell you in the text?"

"How did you know she sent it to me?" Skye asked, moving to grab her phone and open the message.

"She had just called me."

"Ah." Skye and Dick stood close to one another as she continued. "Dinah said she would explain to the whole Justice League and former Team members what is happening. She'll send us information as soon as she gets something worked out."

"And how soon will _that_ be?" Artemis muttered, moving toward the door. "What about Rudy and Mary?"

"Stay here with us," Skye said as the blonde reached for the door handle.

"The best thing right now," Dick added, his arms around Skye as if he needed the comforting touch.

Artemis stared at them for a long while, then sighed, pulling her hand away from the knob. Nodding, she moved to be included in a large hug with the three of them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **November 14th - 1000**

 **Meeting Room - The Watchtower**

 _Dinah Lance_

She stood in front of around 35 people of various ages and races in different costumes. They were waiting to hear if the rumor of Wally West being alive was true. She took a moment to look over everyone in the group before stopping on Artemis, who was holding onto Miss Martian. Dinah as Black Canary took a deep breath, then glanced at both Barry and Oliver, who were on either side of her.

"You have all heard of an incident that happened yesterday by now, I am sure. The truth is…" Dinah stopped for a moment, making sure everyone had her attention. "The truth is the original Kid Flash is alive."

The crowd was silent for two full seconds before exploding into different sound levels of conversation. Dinah let the crowd talk for a moment, then gestured to Oliver as Green Arrow. He stepped forward.

"As of right now, we really have no information on _how_ this happened, but there is a theory. Flash?" The Flash stepped forward to take his turn.

"I think, but have no proof, that when Jay Garrick, the original Flash, passed away, something happened with the speedforce to allow Kid Flash to come back to our…. reality."

"Where is he know?" Batman asked, in an oddly deep voice.

"He _was_ staying with me," Green Arrow answered, stepping forward. "But then he… well, he woke up after a long rest and left. To see… well, you know." He stepped back awkwardly, looking at Artemis.

"So, you don't know where he is now?" Bluebird asked, standing next to Artemis. Dinah saw her glance at Batman with an odd look.

"As of this moment, we _do_ know, but it seems obviously he wants some time alone to… think about things." Dinah replied calmly. "A lot of things must be going on in his mind, and it could be difficult for him to deal with these things right away. It would be _very_ helpful if all of you could help _us_ make that confusion less… intolerable."

The crowd seemed to quiet for a moment, looking at one another with murmurs.

"Please tell him I … I would like to see him," Artemis spoke up, pulling herself from Miss Martian's arms.

"If you're sure," Black Canary commented with a nod. Artemis stayed silent, conveying the fact she was sure.


End file.
